


Welcome, Son

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse welcomes a new member of the Rorish family. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome, Son

Jesse sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, had hadn’t left Leanne’s side since she came into the hospital to check in. Of course her husband Michael was there, but Jesse needed to be with Daddy. And as much as she protested and said he could go back to work he knew deep down that she needed him as well. A good thing he had stayed, James’ birth was exactly twenty five hours and thirteen minutes. The longest Jesse had witnessed himself in a while. That boy was stubborn, much like his mother and refused to cooperate with what they wanted him to do. Jesse had never seen a more patient Leanne before, usually she was ready to do it herself, but she would just lay back and whisper under her breath that when he was ready he would come. 

And James did, when he was good and ready he made his grand, loud entrance, and nothing was more exciting. After the commotion of the birth slowed down and everyone finished their jobs Michael returned home to make sure Amelia had settled for the babysitter. Jesse of course stayed, not completely ready to leave Leanne or this new bundle of joy. Leanne didn’t mind the company, Jesse was every bit her family and she was glad he didn’t listen to her and stayed. They doted over the baby for a few minutes before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. Jesse, who was completely content in the rocking chair, holding James remained in the room with a watchful eye. 

“Welcome, son…” he rocked slowly, the motions keeping James asleep as he attempted to whisper with his deep voice. 

“We didn’t think you were going to come into this world without a fight, but here you are.” 

He smiled slightly as the baby cooed and shifted in his blankets. 

“Your daddy went to get your big sister, she is so excited to met you. You will love her, like I do. Just remember, no matter how much she teases you she loves you…” he shifted himself, rocking a bit slower. 

“And that lady there,” he looked up briefly at Leanne who was sound asleep, or so he thought. “That lady is pretty special, to me, to your dad and sister. To so many people. She is an amazing momma, and doctor. Did you know that she is a doctor?” 

Leanne slowly opened her eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips as she watched the love Jesse had for her son pour out into the room. 

“She is an amazing doctor kid, the best. The things your mom can do with her mind and hands is incredible..and man does she love it. I’m sure you will get that from her, her devotion, her love. Cause her love is strong, stronger than anything I have ever seen in my life. And I’ve seen a lot.”

Her smile widened, she never knew why Jesse chose not to have children. They didn’t dwell into that topic, it wasn’t as if it was a sore subject or anything, it was just something that never came up. Seeing him with her children made her wonder, he has an amazing heart, and would make a wonderful father. She smiled a bit more, realizing that in many ways he was already a father. He had been there for Amelia’s birth, had helped care for her on the rare occasion where Leanne had to bring her to the hospital. He had been there for every Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving and Birthday. And now he was here for James...yes, Jesse may not have any blood children living, but he sure as hell had children. 

“You’re mom will love you to the ends of this earth James. She will fight for you, protect you, and she will always be by your side, so...when you are all grown up and a sarcastic teenager don’t you forget that. And don’t you forget I’m always here for you, when you're scared or lonely, or when you can't go to your mom and dad I’m right here. I’ve always got you.” 

He leaned forward and kissed the top of James’ head, a small smile gracing his features. Leanne bit at her lip as she swiped away a few tears. He looked up and was surprised to see her looking back at him. 

“How long have you been awake?”

Leanne smiled and shrugged as she moved to sit up, “Long enough.”

Jesse shook his head and stood slowly. He knew what she heard, and he was not ashamed. He loved Leanne. Slowly, carefully so he wouldn’t wake the baby he got up from the chair and headed towards her bed. He waited until she had situated herself before handing off James. Smiling softly she settled him against her chest and sighed, “He is quite beautiful and lucky, isn’t he?”

He nodded and sat down in the arm chair positioned near the bed. “He is. Lucky to have you as a Momma.”

Leanne looked over at him, a wider smile tugging at her tired face. 

“No, Jesse….he is lucky to have you as a Momma.”


End file.
